


HYBRID

by WingsofCorporal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, Chef! Levi, Cute, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Hot, Human! Eren, Lemon, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Long, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Behavior, Restaurant Owner! Levi, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire! AU, Vampire! Levi, Vampires, aot - Freeform, ereri, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofCorporal/pseuds/WingsofCorporal
Summary: "You're a fucking piece of shit, you know that?'Levi murmured this as a thin cigarette rolled between his pursed lips and fangs."Mmm yeah but you love me, so I'd say that I win~"Eren grinned before taking the cigarette from Levi's lips and pressing the drug to his mouth, right where the other's lips just were and inhaling the toxic chemicals. Everything felt right and it was fucking right.Smirking childishly at his partner, Levi plucked the cigarette from his lover's lips and replaced it with his own. Pulling away slowly afterwards, his silver eyes stared heatedly into Eren's."I do love you, Mon chéri."---Eren is a short-tempered gay man who works his ass off everywhere for rent. Levi is a shit talking restaurant owner who finds he has a taste for something besides high class food and fine wine in engraved glasses. A taste for Eren that is.In a cold, separated world of Vampires and Humans, will Levi and Eren be able to achieve their desirable love? Will Levi's deep dark secret be revealed to Eren? Find out in HYBRID; the heart-throbbing, hardcore romantic love story filled with strong sexual tension and bittersweet desires between two fated men.





	1. Hello Shortie~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Yukari here!  
> This is the first work that's been started on AO3 and we really hope you can give us love and support! Although we are still rookies at this, we will most definitely do our best!!! We would be so happy to hear praise from the audience if you enjoy the story so far! We're planning to release a new chapter every two on Fridays! We started this project because of our strong love for Ereri/Riren and we hope that we could contribute our own work to this amazing fandom! What's more sexy than a cocky Levi and Bratty Eren? When both of them are together of course <3  
> Just to repeat, it would make our little hearts EXPLODE if you could give us feedback if you enjoy the story!  
> NOTE* For our first chapter, we decided to do both Levi and Eren's POVs so you guys could get a feel of what both characters will think and do! For future chapters, it will often be only one POV of Eren OR Levi for each chapter!

Chapter 1  
Eren’s POV  
"Fuck yes..!"  
I was finally freaking off my last shift at Wall Mart! Two words? Sweet. Relief.

Grabbing my worn out messenger bag, I admired the wings of freedom badges and scout pins that have collected over time on the scratched up brown leather. Snatching my half empty energy drink and leftover candy wrappers, I decided to guiltily leave behind a few spills at my workplace. It was music to my ears when hearing that satisfying crinkling sound from the plastic wrappers being crushed in my bruised, bandaged hand. It symbolized the end of work after downing and consuming sugar like a psychopath to keep my body running through these hours.

Trying to assist snappy and shady customers was not the most fun but it kept the bills paid. It was entertaining though to see the occasional boyfriend of some menstruating woman fumble around for money when buying pads or teenagers trying to sneak some alcohol. I sometimes let it slide to see the shocked or victorious looks on their face. Sure it was technically illegal but I get bored. The relief of freedom was only temporary as I was soon forced to come to a halt in front of a slightly jacked up car that drove up to me. Seeing this jacked up car was usually common but today was a surprise.

"Eren! We came to pick you up!"

Armin laughed through the open window before sitting back. He usually let me get shotgun since the back was considered more safe. "Didn’t know you guys would come to get me! So what are we having for dinner tonight?" Swinging open the door and hopping in, Mikasa turned to me as I asked and gave a small smile.

"Armin wants to take us to this new place.."

...Uh oh. That could only mean one thing. Armin usually took us to these "hangouts" that weren't exactly for the normies. Mikasa and I were part of that so called special group called "normies". These hangouts were full of nothing but damn bloodsuckers. The same trash that killed my mom and left my father and I without a happy family. Everybody just seemed to be familiar with each other in these hangouts except for us who stuck out like a sore thumb. It was no surprise though. After all, monsters hang around other monsters.

One thing I was unsure of was how long we could hold out in these places for Armin without becoming food. Who knows what these things thought of humans as. Mikasa probably caught on a bit more than me but even then, she refused to tell me whatever thoughts she had about it. Only that these hangouts should occur every now and then for Armin and his comfort. Letting him go alone was a big no no as we could see how many situations and problems could occur simply from Armin going solo. If Mikasa goes then what kind of friend would I seem like if I didn't? Whatever that meant. But still, the reason was enough to make me go into these crazy things.

Armin's happiness and safety didn't need any explanation for us and it wasn't like he went everyday. The only person I’d give life and limb to protect who was part of these damn blood suckers was Armin. Besides, it wasn't his fault that he became a halfie and he didn't have an ounce of cruelty in himself. He even minimized his visits to these places for us and that thought meant a lot to me. And thus I began questioning him like usual. 

"So..where's this place?"  
"Eren..it's ok! It's just a restaurant.."  
"..not a club this time?"  
"Nope."  
Letting out a slight sigh of relief that I thought was discreet, Armin laughed before speaking up again.  
"Heard that"  
"Shut up.."

After half an hour of laughing at old cringey songs on the radio and teasing each other, we were most definitely not in the usual place. The greenery slowly thinned out and everything seemed to grow sharper features when it came to sweet decorations. Instead,the place seemed dark and desolate with tall buildings and few light sources. It was overall quite empty, population wise. That is, except for a long line of pale figures standing around by a fancy looking restaurant and some. Leave it to low lives to bunch up and act like they're part of society. Just watching them shuffling forward disgusted me, knowing that they killed what little happiness I had in life back then.

"..that one, huh..?”

Armin could see the unamused expression on my face.

"Don't worry, Mr. Grumpy, I got us a reservation. After all, I do have inside connections plus this really is a nice place."

Armin smiled before I furrowed my brows and spoke up in a sharper tone than I was planning. Even though he was trying to relax me with a reassuring smile, my facial expressions only hardened as I pressed my lips tightly together.

"I don't understand how a place full of savage cold bastards be nice. Can they even eat something that doesn't move-"  
"Eren. We're going."

Before I knew it, Mikasa cut me off with a disappointed look in her usually emotionless silver eyes as Armin looked down with a slightly hurt look on his face. My bitter expression slowly flickered off my face as I realized I fucked up.

"Shit...Armin, you know that I never mean you when I'm talking ab-"  
"Eren. It's fine..! I know.."

Mumbling with a feeble smile, I could see his single canine slightly sharpen. Armin noticed that I saw it and stopped smiling before pressing his lips together tightly with a disturbed look. Feeling regret, I tried fixing it and smiled worriedly before smacking him on the back playfully with a grin. 

"Hey man, your fang or whatever doesn't bother me one bit. What does bother me though is that my best friend can't smile in front of me."

The heavy expression was lifted off of Armin's face as he slowly laughed. "You're right. It's okay, Eren.. I get why you don't like vampires cause of your mom..I'll go ahead into the restaurant and let them know we're here!" Walking ahead of us, Armin flashed a small smile before leaving us behind.

And in 3..2..1..

"When will you stop doing that habit? I know that you have a grudge against them..but it still hurts Armin and the last thing I want to see is you two getting hurt over something that Armin can't change."

There it was. Mikasa's repetitive scolding over my repetitive discrimination.

"I know, Mikasa! It's just hard, okay..? I don't know how you can do it."  
"It's just time and effort. Plus, if I was narrow minded like you then we may not even be here comfortably with Armin."  
"..."

I knew she was right. But like always, just because she was right didn't mean that it would magically change the deep scar that vampires have left in my sad ass excuse for a life. Pursing my lips as I couldn't find an excuse let alone a counter argument, I continued walking as Mikasa looked at me for a couple seconds. She easily caught up to me and softly spoke up.

"Armin says he actually has some friends here. Plus, it's one of the few places where humans and vampires are fully welcomed in together."

I knew what she was getting at. The sense of guilt from earlier only sharpened. Armin wanted me to accept his type but didn't push it too much at once cause he knew the situation. Mikasa didn't lean on either side fully. She often did take Armin's side though because she believed it would be better for me if I held no grudge.

The line of people slowly grew bigger as we neared it. Nobody seemed to pay all that much attention to us but that was probably because they we're used to this unusual environment of mixing in together, both humans and monsters. Tsking as a pale looking dude roughly bumped into me, I rubbed my sore arm. This guy had serious biceps.

"Geez.."  
"Hah? Watch where you're fucking going, little brat."  
"What the..I'M little? What about you, fucking shortie?! It was your fau-"

Letting out a snappy tone, my eyes looked up from my sore arm as they immediately were staring into a pair of icy silver eyes. My own eyes widened in shock. Holy shit was he fucking hot. But the height was a little…

His sharp, chiseled face and that muscular body was like a Greek god's. I almost felt ashamed for once after realizing the first thought that popped in my head.  
'He could fuck me over any day, both in bed and out'

"Cat got your tongue, cheeky brat?"

Hearing the unknown man speak up with an attitude, a pleasurable shiver trickled down my spine at his oddly sexy smirk.

Realizing that I was staring at him, I let out a slight scowl before looking in the other direction. This guy was making fun of me just cause he was some years older..fucking bastard!  
Gritting my teeth, I snapped back but due to my perverse thoughts about the stranger, my voice only came out shaky and furious like a pubescent teen when staring back at those cold yet heated eyes.

"I can fucking speak..! Old man.."

My angry expression soon turned to a slightly self concerned one when the man was no longer smiling and proceeded to take a step towards me. Shit..was he gonna hit me? Lifting the cigarette that was hugged between his pointer and middle finger, he deeply inhaled the drug into his system before lightly tsking and blowing it in my face unexpectedly, causing me to hack and cough with a sour expression.

"It's not old man, it's Levi. Levi Ackerman. And you're in front of my fucking restaurant."

 

LEVI’s POV  
“MY SHORT BABY!,” Hanji squealed as she jumped into my lap and my vision was suddenly filled with shaggy brown hair.

“Get OFF, Shitty Glasses,” I hissed in annoyance, pushing her off my lap onto the floor. Hanji pouted ridiculously and sat up.

“You never come see me anymore! I feel like you love your business more than me!” She crossed her arms and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. This is what I had to deal with since I opened my restaurant Veilleur de Nuit. I opened my filing cabinet to put away the rest of my papers before standing up and stretching.

“Come on, let’s go. We have to meet Erwin and Mike by 4.”

Hanji bounded up eagerly and picked up her notes and files which she had abandoned by my door. Locking my office, we began to make our way down to the first floor of the restaurant when she decided to open her stupid mouth again.

“Soo...it’s been three years since Erwin found his soulmate...when is my short baby going to get hitched?”

She ducked when I took a swing at her face and I cursed my terrible aim. “Shut the fuck up Shitty Glasses. Soulmates are for the needy who can’t get laid on their own. Tch.”

Hanji laughed raucously and tried to ruffle my hair which I successfully dodged. “I bet you’re just jealous of Erwin and Mike,” she said cheekily before jumping down the remaining 3 stairs and running toward the entrance.

I sped up my pace to catch up to her and rounding the corner, I noticed that Mike and Erwin were already here.

“I thought you wanted us to meet you at your branch?” I said as I neared the trio.  
Erwin turned toward me as Mike and Hanji spoke animatedly.

“I thought I'd check up on your place since this one is fairly new and all. We'll go over the rest of the paper work and then we should open…”

I nodded along to what Erwin said as I checked my watch. 

Veilleur de Nuit would be opening at 5 for a special event. There would be celebrities, both vampire and human alike, and Erwin had even ordered a jazz band to perform. The staff were going to be arriving soon and I was starting to grow impatient.

Contrary to popular belief, I was actually nervous.Yes, surprise, surprise Levi Ackerman is not the stone cold human being that everyone makes him out to be. Unfortunately, I have flaws just like everyone else. Which means I strive even harder for perfection and I’d be damned if I let this restaurant fall to shambles. It was my pride and joy.

The bell rang just then and the four us turned to watch as the waitstaff started to come in. Behind them were the set up crew of the band Erwin ordered and they began to prepare the stage in the corner. At the sight of them, Hanji started to bounce up and down excitedly.

“Ohhh Levi, can you believe it?! This day is finally happening! My short baby is a businessman!” Before she could jump on me again, I grabbed a clipboard from her abandoned pile of files and notes and smacked her in the face with it.

“If you’re really that excited then go make sure we have everything on this checklist.”  
Hanji rubbed her nose but smiled before running off to finish her chores. Erwin chuckled as he  
stood back to watch the rest of the staff march in.

\----------------∰----------------  
The classical piano music filtered out of the restaurant as I slipped through the back door and into the dark. The restaurant was slowly starting to get crowded and heated up as many people came to congratulate me and shake my hand for hours, the action beginning to be overbearing. I definitely needed a smoke by now. I lit the end of my cigarette and started to walk to the side of the building to get a peek of how long the line was when suddenly a bumbling buffoon got in my way and I unceremoniously crashed into him.

"Hah? Watch where you're fucking going, little brat!” I seethed in annoyance.  
"What the..I'M little? What about you, fucking shortie?! It was your fau-"

The guy faltered as his large emerald eyes fixed on mine and I froze. My heart was beating wildly and I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was tall...a bit taller than I was. His dark brown hair was sloppily swept to the side as if he'd run his fingers through it many times. His shoulders were pretty broad and his torso tapered to a narrow waist.

And my heart still wouldn't stop beating so fast. I could feel beads of sweat begin to roll down my back as my pupils dilated. I couldn't lose my cool in front of him so I kept my expression neutral. 

"Cat got your tongue, cheeky brat?" 

I smirked as he shivered and scowled at me.

"I can fucking speak..! Old man.."

I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt and shockingly… rejected? My body seemed to act of it's own accord as I stepped towards him and I took a drag of my cigarette to hide my hesitancy. My eyes narrowed as it finally hit me that the brat had the impudence to insult me. I smirked inwardly as I blew a smoke ring in his face, watching his eyes water.

"It's not old man, it's Levi. Levi Ackerman. And you're in front of my fucking restaurant."


	2. Call Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll here's Chapter 2!!  
> We hope you enjoy it!  
> And once again, please comment down below if you do enjoy it!  
> We love reading what you think about these chapters ^^

Chapter 2  
Eren’s POV  
“Eren, are you okay?”

 

Mikasa stared at me from across the table as I sourly glared at the glass of bright red tomato juice in front of me, bitterly flickering my eyes over the condensation trickling down the tinted glass. What a cliché drink. Finally looking up after her relentless observing of me, she slowly spoke to me as our eyes met.

 

“...Did you see that guy back there from somewhere before?”  
“What ...no! Why would I know some jerk like that? Plus he’s not even our age.”

 

“Because..”

 

Her gaze intensified as she looked at me suspiciously and her voice lowered.

 

“You were pretty flustered and shaken up back there. I don’t know..and it wasn’t just you. That guy seemed affected too.”

 

Suddenly she looked over my shoulder and her eyes narrowed.

 

“He didn’t do anything that you can’t tell me, right? He’s not someone shady?..Was he the reason why you don’t like this restaurant? The way he-”  
“Mikasa! NO. What the hell..? I don’t know what you’re getting at! He’s just some dumb owner of this restaurant that i didn’t know until a couple minutes ago. You know it’s not cause of some random stranger that I ca-”

 

Armin who was sitting at the table between us decided to speak up and frantically mumbled as his fingers clashed against each other due to nerves. He clearly missed the previous series of events and was therefore unknowing of why it was important.

 

“It doesn’t seem that bad..I mean..to be honest. Do you think he’s Eren’s so-”

 

Suddenly Mikasa cut Armin off when suddenly grabbing his arm gently. They seemed to share a look before Armin shut right up and looked down in silence. Before I could question this, Mikasa whispered in a low voice.

 

“Eren.”  
“He’s been looking at you this whole time.”  
“Huh? Whe-”  
“Don’t turn around. Your actions are always a dead give away.”

 

Even if I didn’t turn around, I could see him out of the corner of my eye, leaning against the wall, staring at me. It couldn’t be anymore obvious with his intense glare. There he was, his narrow nose slightly pointed upwards as if he himself knew he was some type of god in human form, defined muscles rippling every time he shifted his crossed arms. His pale sharp features were clearly carved out by the shadows in the room. Even a few girls were glancing over at him for a sneak peek at whatever would be revealed from his suit.

 

Whatever..seemed like shorty finished his smoke break.

 

Suddenly he smirked as soon as his eyes met mine and my shoulders stiffened. I slightly flushed. Instead of giving tantalizing, heated looks to any of the willful and beautiful women gazing at him, he was directing them straight at me. Me, Eren Jaeger, a short tempered guy who clearly had nothing to give to him. As annoying as it was, Mikasa was right as always. I really was a dead giveaway.

 

Frigidly facing forward, it took everything in me to not turn around once more and see that smirk directed at me. I could hear my heart thumping in my chest, feeling like it was about to bang into my rib cage and have my body collapse into a pile of hot mush. Damn it..! Why the hell was I reacting like this?! Before I could finish the answer to that thought, I realized Mikasa was looking back at me with her eyebrows slightly raised and her arms crossed with the ‘i knew it’ face I usually receive from her at least once every week. Armin seemed to be in shock, looking at Levi with a look of slight awe.

 

She was about to give me another lecture and I waited for that usual stern voice to come out of her mouth. But instead of hearing her monotone nagging, she suddenly pursed her lips. Was she not lecturing me for once?

 

“Hey Brat.”

 

A deep smooth voice purred in my ear as I felt his hot breath tickle me. My body jolted, almost knocking over the tomato juice being shakily cupped by both my hands. Looking down, I noticed my knuckles whitened as they tightly gripped the cold glass and a shaky, hitched breath escape from my lips. If it weren’t for knowledge of gravity, I would have thought I jumped 3 feet in the air from the sudden greeting but it was more likely my heart did.

 

Being pulled back to reality, my eyes focused on Mikasa and Armin as they stared at us with strange looks. Suddenly, I realized just how close we were and the static tension that filled the air. Or was there even air? I felt like I couldn't’ breathe with how close he was to me.

 

“I’m not ‘Brat’. I’m Eren Jaeger.”

 

Sharply muttering my response under my breath as he inched closer, I managed to keep my voice from hitching or choking up. It felt as if all my senses were heightened whenever he approached me in any way. He only had to breath near me to make me feel heated up.

 

“Oh? Is that so? Nice name for a short tempered idiot.”  
“Excuse me?! At least I’m not short when it comes to height!”

 

Snapping back with a furious expression, the awkwardly stiff, sexual tension was replaced with raging levels of passive aggressive willingness to claw at each other’s throats. Even if the other was decent looking, he damn well had a potty mouth. Mikasa looked as if she was going to jump Levi any moment if Armin wasn't frantically holding her arm down against the table. He looked at them, then at me with a fine arched eyebrow before letting out a sigh as if I couldn’t be helped. Grabbing something from his suit pocket, he slipped it into my hand as I felt his cold fingertips brush against my heated, sweaty palm.

 

“If you throw it out then i’ll make sure to personally kill you myself. I don’t give this out often but I feel like there’s something different about you, Eren.”

 

I felt something crinkle in my hand as he drew back and walked away, savoring the way his voice ringed in my ear when he said my name. Looking down at a piece of paper neatly folded, I paused. Was it what I thought it was? Mikasa merely continued looking on at me, not saying anything at this point.

 

It took a good moment to process that the women who were previously eyeing Levi were now looking at me with wary glances. Jesus Christ.. It was true that he looked good..and had a restaurant..and a body..but still. To be eyed like this was seriously intimidating. That they would take a man into consideration as competition against them...even if I was gay and the other was a little too close for comfort just now.

 

I decided to shake it off and instead lifted my hand that was encasing the paper above the table. Resting my forearms on the wooden surface, my fingers worked their way around the flat corners, peeling them apart to reveal a neatly squared sheet with ten digits and a small message.

 

‘Call Me.. : XXX-XXX-XXXX

 

Sitting there with my face buried in the palms of my now extremely heated hands, my face burned with a bright hot red. Fuck. Eren Jaeger was now officially a lost cause.

 

Levi’S POV  
I walked away from him and silently willed my heart rate to calm down. People like me do not fall apart in front of brats like him. So why is it that I felt...uncomfortable?

 

Before I could even reach the other side of the restaurant and join the host in greeting people I felt someone grab my arm and pull me behind a lush red curtain.

 

“Hanji!” I hissed in annoyance.

 

Hanji glanced outside the curtain before turning to face me once again. She had a small smile on her face and looked ready to combust.

 

“What.” I narrowed my eyes and leaned against the windowpane behind me. Hanji took the ends of the curtain and wrapped them around us both, leaning in eagerly.

 

“OHMYGOD! He's a hottie isn't he!?” Hanji winked at me and I grit my teeth in irritation.

 

“Hey what are you guys doing here?” 

 

We turned to see Mike poking his head between the curtains.

 

“Levi's about to get laid! Isn't it wonderful? Out short baby's finally growing up!!” She pretended to wipe tears from her eyes but I wouldn't be surprised if they were real. 

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I pushed her out of my way before leaving the confines of the curtain. Of course Mike and Hanji were eager to follow me.

 

“Getting laid? Have you approached someone Levi?” Mike asked curiously as he invaded my personal space.

 

“Ohhh haven't you seen? It's that cutie over there!” 

 

Hanji turned to point but I quickly grabbed her fingers, squeezing them hard.

 

“Do not turn around Shitty Glasses unless you want to die” I sneered before letting go and continuing up the stairs. 

 

Mike hurried along and as we made our way down the hall I felt him sniff at my hair.

 

“What the fuck!?” I roughly pushed him away and stood back to face them both. 

 

“Levi… that's an interesting aroma about you…” Mike said thoughtfully.

 

I stared at him impassively and gestured for him to continue.

 

Mike was no ordinary vampire. Not that all vampires are ordinary. Unordinary ones were able to hide their fangs and look like a human whenever they please but our type were very rare and the process of doing so could bring sharp pains at times. However, some vampires are blessed with special talents and Mike’s talent was that he had a very strong sense of smell. Sometimes, I would think he was a werewolf with such an ironic ability for a vampire. He could smell emotions, hormones, even thoughts in some special cases. Due to this reason, I had complete trust in him. He's managed to save my ass from a couple incidents in the past.

 

“Do you think...he's perhaps your soulmate?” Mike tilted his head, watching me curiously. 

 

I schooled my face into a mask of indifference and watched him warily.

 

Soulmates were not my thing. Everyone had one of course and there were no boundaries either. Sometimes they were human and human, human and vampire, or even vampire and vampire. Halfies counted as well. Part of the reason why I started my business was to bring awareness that human and vampire couples existed and that there was nothing wrong with that.

 

Unfortunately they faced a lot of discrimination. Personally, however, I had no desire in finding or pursuing my soulmate.

 

I smirked. “Don't be ridiculous Mike. The most he'll be is a quick shag. I don't do relationships, remember?”

 

Hanji piped up, “How can you be so sure? Maybe he's different!”

 

I glared in her direction and debated whether to tell her to shut up or not before deciding against it and walking into my office. Believe it or not, I respected Hanji...to a certain extent. She was a long time friend of mine and despite being somewhat insane, I did not mind her quirkiness.

 

However, I'm sure the fact that being a halfie only made her crazier since she's intent on learning all about both vampires and humans. She's also intent on matching me up with every human or vampire who crosses my path to my great annoyance. 

 

I sighed, suddenly feeling tired and drained of energy. “Do you mind overseeing the restaurant for the rest of the night? You don't have to do much, it's going to be closing time in a couple hours anyway.” 

 

Mike and Hanji shared worried looks before agreeing to my request and finally leaving me in peace. They could make all the assumptions they wanted to. I just wanted to get on with my damn life.

 

Just as I leaned back into my chair and closed my eyes, my phone started to ring. I groaned in agitation and ignored it until it started to ring again. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone and glanced at the name on the screen. My eyes widened slightly as I realized who it was and I quickly pressed answer. 

 

“Hello? Levi? Yes. It's me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When things get a little heated between the two~  
> Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2!!  
> IF you have any QUESTIONS, feel free to ask below or email us at HybridCorporal@gmail.com !!


	3. Feeling a Bit Tipsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go!  
> Chapter 3!  
> If you like it then please leave a comment a kudo~  
> By the way..we have no idea how alcohol and drinks work so please bear with the crappy description of it T3T

Chapter 3  
Eren POV  
What the FUCK are you doing?  
The question echoed in my sad excuse for a head as I stood in front of the restaurant.

Last night ended on a calm note, both Mikasa and Armin no longer questioning me throughout the rest of dinner when I couldn’t give them information on who the shortie was. Or at least, they believed I wouldn’t. But either way, it got them to change the topic. Then we all went home back to our little apartment.

Yet here I was again in front of the restaurant. All by myself.

It was early evening when I had just finished my part time (yes another one) job at the pet shop before managing to get to a cab and landing myself here before I even knew it.

His number was still on the crumpled piece of paper I nervously stuffed into my wallet last night. Yes I know. How romantic.

Still shuffling like an indecisive kid outside the building, my thoughts were quietly debating against each other as I sniffled due to the cold temperature outside.

Should I go in??  
But what if he doesn’t want me to?  
BUT why would he not want me too??  
Maybe he was just messing around..  
BUT.. Who would give me their number if they’re messing around?  
Well I’m already out here standing around like a fool in this weather without a jacket!  
…  
Maybe it’s better to quietly leave before I’m noti-

“The fuck are you doing here?”

I was suddenly startled from the small argument in my head as I heard a certain accusing voice behind me and I yelped, almost kissing the concrete from jumping in surprise. I turned around with a shocked expression to come face to face with Levi (who was looking pretty hot in a nice black designer jacket) before stuttering out my words.

“I-I thought you were in the...”  
“I have a life outside of the restaurant, you know? Also...”

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me as he gestured at the sign at the front of the restaurant. On the sign, it showed the opening and closing times.

I was a whole hour early.  
My eyes stared at the sign blankly with a hint of confusement. I probably had a stupid look on my face before the thought of realization echoed loudly in my head again instead of lightly tapping it like the first time.

I was a WHOLE hour early

Flushing a bright red, I felt my face and ears heat up before glancing at shortie who was wearing a noticeably entertained smirk by now. Wait a moment. This was not the time to fool around. Especially when meeting him like this. Shooting a cold, stiff glare at him, I straightened my back and spoke up in a cold voice.

“You should be glad that you look hot even when you have that shit-eating smile on. Otherwise, I would have punched out your lights by now.”  
“Ah well I’d like to see you try.”

A brief silence passed over us before he let out a small chuckle that made my heart flutter. Feeling unnerved by this though, I snapped at him.

“What?!”  
“Nothing. It’s just..”

He suddenly leaned in, causing my breath to stop.

“You called me hot.”

Resuming his chuckling, my already rosy face was now a flaming red before clenching my jaw. Crossing my arms, I leaned in and stabbed him in the chest with my finger before scoffing with a small smirk.

“Well, I can’t help but tell the truth at times. Even if I am a brat.”

Although talking with a man oozing with sex appeal outside was getting me hot and bothered, I was honestly shivering at this point and just wanted coverage from the cold wind. Not even the other’s sexy looks could save me from the frost nipping at my nose. I was starting to think my face was red from freezing my ass off instead of Levi’s flirting. At least I hoped, he would think it was from the temperature. But judging how fast I blushed after every word he said in that silky voice, I was pretty certain he was not convinced. I sure as hell was not.

“So. Are we just gonna continue standing around here like it's a nice sunny day or are you going to let this ‘brat’ in?”  
“Even when you came a whole hour early? You never called me as far as I can remember. Even when I gave you my fucking number. Or did you forget already like you did with my restaurant’s opening hours?”

He seemed to have this relentless need to tease me. For what reason? I didn't know why. 

Letting out a loud sigh, I could see my breath fogging up the air in front of me as I noticed the other flicking on a lighter and placing a cigarette between his lips. Stuffing my hand grudgingly in my pockets, I rocked back and forth on my feet, occasionally casting glances at him. The bastard seemed to be enjoying himself out in cold weather.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes.

I didn’t know what came over me the next minute after that. 

It was either the freezing temperatures slowing down my ability to think.  
Or just me being a dumbass.

Suddenly slipping my left hand out of my denim jeans, I plucked the old man’s daily drug from his lips before placing the stick between my own. He raised an eyebrow at me, the reaction silently making me want to do more. Smiling at him innocently, I took a long drag before pulling the cigarette away just in time. Blowing the hot smoke in his face, I tapped the thin drug, letting a few ashes drift down and burn into the cold pavement. He didn’t seem to have the same sour expression I did before but instead wore an amused look as if he enjoyed watching what I did to him.

“Let me in? Pretty please with a cherry on top~”

Purring as I dropped the cigarette to the ground, I roughly dug my heel against it as a soft hissing sound escaped from my torn sneakers, slowly killing it.

The old man watched me for a couple more seconds with narrowed eyes as if he was observing some small animal he was going to eat up for dinner before moving. Hearing the awaited jingling sound of keys, I watched him briskly unlock the front doors before leaning against one to hold it open for me.

“Didn’t have to kill my cigarette like that, brat.”  
“Drugs are bad for you, didn’t you know?”

Laughing darkly, he turned to me with his silver eyes mocking me.

“What? Some shit your mommy told you?”

Suddenly, I didn’t feel so good. My eyes averted his before I clenched my jaw. I knew the expression on my face wasn’t so playful anymore.

“She can’t...I don’t have one anymore.”

The other suddenly went quiet before crossing his arms.

“Don’t worry. I don’t have one either.”  
“Why? Did some bloodsuckers get to yours too?”

An expression I couldn’t read came over his face before he slowly spoke up.

“..no. Vampires don’t do that shit.”  
“Say that to my mom in Heaven.”

Walking past him with a huff, I remembered that he ran this establishment. That meant that he was the one of the few who welcomed monsters and humans to come together. Glancing back at him, I felt a bit confused as a bothered expression seemed to flicker over his face. It was extremely cold outside and the other didn’t seem to hold the intention of coming in soon. Shivering again as a strong wind came in from the open door, I called out to him in a slow voice.

“Hey..the door’s open..you should come inside too.”

He suddenly looked up as I interrupted him from his thoughts and coughed. Coming in slowly, he closed the door and locked it.

Was he that unnerved by my comment?

“...You know, It’s just a personal grudge of mine. Not gonna complain how you run things here. I’m not six years old even if you might think I am sometimes~”

I added a hint of humour in my comment as a desperate attempt to lighten the mood and he glanced at me before his rigid look shifted to a more relaxed one. He eventually followed me into the restaurant before I glanced around. It was a lot more classy now that I was looking at it without all the people. Fine crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, tables covered in elegant black clothes hung over the engraved legs, going down in detail to the smallest nooks and crannies.

“This is a pretty nice establishment. Have to admit that I was a bit under dressed when I went. I wasn’t expecting to come here the first time Armin and Mikasa dragged me in.”  
“Well, aren’t you glad that your friends brought you?”  
“Maybe?”

Answering back with a questioning reply, I grinned before suddenly walking to the bar. Plopping down on a chair that the other pulled out for me, I glanced at him as he walked behind the counter. Seemed like he knew how to work the restaurant he was running.

“Are you gonna make me something nice?”  
“That depends. How old are you?”

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed before flipping out my I.D. to mock his questioning.

“I’m 22. Legal enough for you to buy me a drink. Or make me one; since you’re so professional with your little place, right?”

I watched him simply give me that same amused smirk again before he went to work. Pulling out two glasses, my eyes followed his fingers hug glass bottles of various alcohols, some seeming to catch my eye. I knew that the brands were high end since they were the type I saw in shop windows around Christmas time, wrapped in silk cushions on glittering glass cases.

He poured the contents into a shaker and began rocking the cup back and forth in his hands as I rested my chin on my intertwined hands. I enjoyed how relaxed the atmosphere was even with silence and the soft shaking sounds of the drink sloshing against the metal mixer.

It seemed like he enjoyed how interested I was with his activities as he glanced up with a small sparkle in his silver eyes. Looking closer, I noticed small hints of blue in them. It was like a small window of smooth blue sky peeking through cold, stormy clouds. If I looked directly into his eyes, I could see the specks of sky flickering under the light like they were dying stars.

“Aren’t you a bit too fascinated with the cocktail?”

Suddenly, the metal shaker I heard was no longer ringing in my ears. Coming to the present, I realized my bottom wasn’t resting on the seat but instead lifted way off it as I was leaning in a little too close to him for a regular person’s comfort. I was practically resting my whole weight on the counter now. My face was a mere few inches away from the others from focusing on his eyes a little too much but it was obvious I barely casted a glance at the drink within these moments. 

We both knew it wasn’t the cocktail that I was fascinated with.

I noticed that even though my eyes were focused on his, those silver orbs were now casted downwards, away from mine.

He was looking at my lips.

Unintentionally chewing on my bottom lip out of nerves, I heard him sharply inhale when I did that before clearing his throat. He resumed making the drink and I quickly sat back down, the heat in my face burning hot.

“..Um. How old are you?”

Squeaking out my question as he poured out the drinks, I suddenly found myself with a glass cupped in my hands after he passed it to me. He stared at me quietly without emotion before taking a slow, long sip and answering me in a blunt tone when he pulled the drink away.

“36.”

Drawing a sharp breath, my grip tightened as I stared down at the soft blue drink swirling around the ice in my cup.

“Oh.”

Squeaking out a small sound of acknowledgement, we both waded in the uncomfortable silence. It really was a large age gap. Even I knew he was older but receiving the cold, hard answer was a bit hard to swallow. I didn’t think it would have been that many years. I then took a nervous sip of my drink before being pleasantly surprised by the taste.

“It’s sweet?”  
“I assumed you couldn’t take the hard stuff.”  
“What? It’s not like I can’t drink heavy things. I’m an adult for God’s sake..”

He was right though. I preferred sweet things. I probably looked like the type of person that would too. I couldn’t exactly say I could take the hard stuff without it being a half lie. Not when I often found myself hammered sometimes in some back alley or Mikasa and Armin dragging drunk me back home when I did chug it. These scenarios were likely triggered by bets and stress.

I stared down at the deep blue pigment, dark black clouds swirling around the bobbing sphere of ice in the glass. You wouldn’t think that the flavor would be sweet in the slightest when looking at it. But it was actually a nice, deep color if you spared even a peek before drinking it.

“This drink reminds me of you.”

I watched him scoff before taking another sip of the same drink from his glass and staring off in the distance.

“I don’t see how I can be recognized from an alcoholic beverage. But young people have wild imaginations I assume.”

I paused before tipping my cup towards the ceiling. Chugging the drink, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve as I noticed a disgusted look directed at me from him.

“Oh sorry, old man. Didn’t bring my handkerchief with me.”

Sarcastically speaking, I crossed my legs and leaned over the counter with a scoff as he refilled my cup to the brim.

He glanced at me for a short moment when noticing I wasn’t backing up this time. I watched him as he decided to play along. He suddenly rested his forearms on the bar and leaned in as well. Stifling my breath, I could feel a slight brush of air from him turning his head to the side, his eyes still focused on mine. Feeling him come in closer, I held my breath as he examined me.

Was he always this nice smelling? Or well dressed? I felt a bit dizzy.

I sat there in tensed silence before my hand gripped the glass too tightly and I lost a hold of my drink

It suddenly spilled between us and the sweet blue liquid splashed everywhere. Cussing under my breath, Levi scoffed and pulled away to get something to clean it up. 

The heated moment now seemed lost. That was until he paused and stopped what he was doing and roughly grabbed me by my shirt that was stained blue from the drink.

My breath went heavy as I felt his hot tongue trace the upper side of my left collarbone, licking the sticky residue of the alcohol off my heated skin. Parting his mouth, I couldn’t really feel anything or see straight. But I heard his last words before he kicked me out of the restaurant that day.

“It’s not old man, little brat. It’s Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you realize the phone call wasn't from Eren, WHO do you think it is ? ( *´艸｀)


	4. My Divorce...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!  
> We're so sorry that we're a bit late!  
> There were some technical difficulties but the wait is well worth it for this chapter!  
> We're sorry in advance if there are any problems!  
> Although there isn't as much heat..there is definitely a lot more plot and storyline focus! This chapter is extremely important! Have fun~

Chapter 4  
Levi POV  
I cursed under my breath and began to wipe down the sticky counter. I wanted to wipe away every last imprint that brat had left behind because I suddenly couldn’t get the taste of him out of my mouth. I should have been more careful but truthfully I hadn’t fed in a while and my cravings were becoming worse. I sighed heavily and tossed the damp cloth into the sink as I heard the door creak open. The staff were beginning to file in along with Hanji. Mike and Erwin were at their own branch of the restaurant which means Hanji and I would be running things tonight. When she spotted me, she immediately made her way over and raised an eyebrow.

“Levi.”

I stared at her hard, daring her to make a comment about my less than stellar appearance. Surprisingly, she was silent as she gently steered me toward the direction of my office. Once inside, she shut the door and turned on the lights before whirling around to face me once more.

“Levi, what’s been going on? Why haven’t you been feeding lately?”

She asked in a no nonsense tone. I ignored the fact that she had the gall to speak to me in such a way and rifled through my desk drawer for extra clothes. I always kept a clean set in case of emergencies.

“Look at me please..” at the sound of her soft, almost tearful voice, I glanced up to see her eyes become slightly moist. “Why haven’t you been eating. What’s going on?”

I felt a slight twinge of guilt at her expression. I had seen that look only once before. It was the same expression she gave me when my mother had passed away and I was left alone. She pitied me and I felt anger rise up within me once more.

“Hanji, I’m fine. I take my job seriously and just haven’t had much time.”

I grabbed a clean white button down shirt before closing the drawer sharply. Hanji continued to stare at me as I turned around so my back was to her and pulled off my stained clothing. I could feel her eyes burning a hole into my back as I shoved my arms through the sleeves and began to button up the front.

“I don’t like seeing you like this Levi. As your friend I have a right to worry about you. I don’t like seeing those dark circles around your eyes. I don’t like how pale you’ve gotten, even for a vampire. I don’t like how your aura seems to diminish with every second.” I turned back to look at her blankly. 

Hanji had a special power even though she was only a halfie. This didn’t happen often though. She could see the aura of anyone she wanted to. Although her power isn’t as strong as it would have been had she been a vampire, it was still enough for her to detect any slight changes.

She stepped forward and pulled a small brown bag out of the inside of her trench coat. She placed it on the desk and pushed it towards me, urging me to open it. Against my will, I eagerly reached for the bag and pulled out the dark red packet, not wasting a second before puncturing it with my teeth.

It was vile. I nearly choked as I forced myself to swallow it down. It didn’t compare...the taste didn’t compare…

“It’s not going to taste good. You’ve denied yourself for too long and only fresh blood will appeal to you.” Although she crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly, I could still see the slight glistening at the corner of her eyes. 

I carefully swallowed one more mouthful.

“That’s not why. It’s that brat…”  
“I know. I saw…”

I glared at her hard but didn’t question any further. The days after my mother's death, I would sometimes find her trailing behind, always careful to blend into the shadows before I could notice. But I always did. My senses as a full vampire outmatched hers by a landslide.

“He’s got sweet blood,” she sighed tiredly. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but his scent was attracting quite a few other vampires as well. Of course they wouldn’t try anything against the law but just letting you know that your instincts aren’t so unusual.”

I smirked and tried not to laugh. It seemed her match making tendencies wouldn't win this time. Just as I was about to tell her so, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I fished it out. Hanji ran to my side and tried to peek at the screen.

“Is it the cutie?”

Her eyes widened when she saw the name flash across my screen.

“Petra? You’ve kept in contact?”  
“She called me yesterday...she wants to meet.”

Hanji sat in my chair and leaned back with a small smile on her face.

“It’s about time. I wondered when that old bat would finally want to meet up,” she snickered. I rolled my eyes and opened the text message.

Petra: Levi, I’ll be there soon! Might be a couple minutes late. Traffic is really bad :(  
Me: Take your time. Hanji is here as well by the way.

I turned off my phone and glanced at Hanji, only to find her staring at the picture on my desk. It was of Petra and I, a couple years back. She was smiling widely, her arm hooked with mine and her strawberry blonde hair flowing gracefully down her back. I had a slight smile on my face, the ends of my hair brushing against my jaw. We were married then. We weren’t in love, no, but it was close enough. We lasted for five years before things began to fall apart. I grabbed the top of the frame and flipped it over onto the desk. Hanji was startled out of her stupor and stared up at me before smiling.

“Well, shall we go meet her downstairs then?”

\--------------------∰--------------------

The restaurant was crowded and bustling with life. The party from the day before was successful if the turnout for today was anything to go by. I made my way towards the front where the host was and stood up on the slightly raised platform behind the welcoming desk.

“Oh Levi sir!” the hostess straightened up and shoved her magazine back into the recesses of her podium. 

“Rico…”I hissed menacingly. “Don’t do anything stupid to embarrass me...or you will regret it.”

Rico nervously tucked her short platinum hair behind her ear and straightened her square frames.

“Right sir. Won’t happen again.”

She turned back to her podium and stood tall and erect, her hands folded. I groaned and decided to go find Hanji and question her as to why she thought hiring Rico would be a good idea. The crowds parted as I made my way through them, searching for shaggy brown hair. I finally spotted her talking with one of our newest waiters, Moblit. He was too young and too nervous in my opinion but I trusted Hanji’s judgement when it came to recruiting staff members. 

Somewhat.

“Just make sure that couple over there gets a seat first. And offer them a free desert or something for goodness’ sakes. We can’t have Levi’s ratings go down just because of a slight error in reservations,” she lectured

“Error?” I interjected when I finally reached them.

“Nothing you need to worry about, my short baby. I was just giving Moblit some pointers. Now run along dear!” she called to Moblit as he scurried off to do her bidding. She then turned around and clasped my hands eagerly.

“Do you think that cutie will be here?” she winked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I was positive that he was frightened and wouldn’t show his face in a long time. I didn’t even have the brat’s number I realized with slight disappointment.

“He’s probably run off by now, Hanji. Didn’t you hear him? He hates vampires. I’m sure he knows by now. He’s pretty thick, but not that thick. If he hasn’t figured it out, may Dracula bless him.” I smirked slightly as her eyes widened and her smile grew.

“You used my expression!!!” She squealed with excitement. “You always said it was stupid before! Aww, my short baby!” She was about to envelop me into a bear hug when I ducked under her arm and pushed her in the opposite direction.

“Get back to work, Shitty Glasses.”  
“Don’t forget to feed, Levi,” she called as she waltzed away toward the kitchens.  
“What’s this I hear? Levi, haven’t you been eating well?”

I turned around to face the speaker and despite the dim lights, I was able to see her clearly. She was dressed neatly as always, in a mid length, long sleeve black dress. Her hair was now cut short and curled slightly by her ears. And she was smiling.

Her smile widened when my eyes met hers and before I was able to move, she caught me in a swift hug.

“Levi...it’s good to see you.”  
“Petra...you too.”

I led her into the VIP lounge in the back where I had already had a table prepared for us. As we entered, I was hit with a wave of nostalgia. We would often eat here back when we were married. Of course back then, I would have the space decorated with roses and soft curtains of pink, her favorite color. But things were different now. The room was left in the standard decoration, with deep curtains of red and dark wood flooring. Gone were the soft white rugs that she loved so much. Gone were the memories we shared.

She noticed this as well and smiled.

“I’m glad, you know?”  
“About?

I raised an eyebrow in question and pulled her seat out for her. She sat down gracefully and I pushed her chair in before taking my seat across from her.

“That we were finally able to move on from each other and can meet once more as friends.” 

She reached across the table, palm up, her eyes searching mine. I stared right back into her warm, amber eyes. Eyes that I once rose to every morning. Eyes that would watch protectively over me as I slowly drifted to sleep. Eyes that were filled with relief when we split apart. And suddenly I imagined sea green eyes. Green eyes with twinges of gold. Green eyes that stared at me defiantly. Green eyes that stared at me hungrily.

I grasped her hand and relaxed.

“I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out!  
> Can you smell possible trouble brewing~?  
> You'll see more in the NEXT chapter!!


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 5! I would also like to formally apologize. I know that we have not updated for weeks, however I will not keep you for long. I know you are very eager to read the next installment! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5  
Eren Pov

 

Liking a man. What was it like again?

 

My eyes stared down at my clasped hands. Then my mind flashed back to the faint scent of Levi’s fresh cologne intoxicating the air I breathed that night and the searing feeling of his wet tongue dragging down my collar bone which I was now touching to recall the timing and sensation.

 

Ah. That’s what it was like.

 

I glanced up at Armin who was giving me raised eyebrows.

 

“You look a bit off. Are you okay there, Eren?”

 

“What? Yeah! Yeah..I’m doing okay..”

 

I couldn’t even complete my response solidly before staring off into the distance again.

 

Levi Ackerman had touched me. The teasing bastard who had so much self control of himself and his life, down to the littlest knook and cranny, couldn’t help but do a little action on me like some horny teenager. He even left a mark and looking at it in the mirror or any reflection where it was visible made me feel like a horny brat too.

 

My fingers softly brushed the discolored mark teasing me. Showing proof to me that I was wanted, even if it was sexually.

 

Was it because it was so wrong that it felt so right when he looked at me?  
That we both felt so daringly tempted to carve our presence in each other?

 

“Eren, What is it?”

 

Armin’s tone was now more firm as his eyes scanned me for hints. I wouldn’t be surprised though if he guessed right in the next minute or so.

 

Oh yeah. I was sitting at the table with Armin. He was the only one eating.

 

“..You weren’t here two days ago and you always come home straight after work if you aren’t going out with Mikasa and me..”

 

He paused before I saw that familiar expression of uncertain realization.

 

“It’s that guy, isn’t it!?”  
“Shut it, Armin! So what if it is?”  
“..But he’s..older. Not that it’s bad! Just..he seems so different from..”  
“Jean. Yeah, I know. That was a mistake though.”

 

To back it up a little, Jean is and will always be an ex. It was a drunk choice and we both were dumb about it. The relationship was an on and off thing and it had been off for a while, possibly for real this time.

 

You see, there was this guy that Jean moved in with. Great guy and everything. He also had freckles and this really chipper attitude. I could almost say we were opposites but I could tell Jean looked at him in that way. I believe Marco was his name. I didn’t really care. Or at least I’m pretty sure I don’t. Jean and I weren’t the best together. The only thing good about it was the physical part of it.

 

“Well..I hope things go great for you. I’m not sure how Mikasa will feel about this though..”  
“Actually..can we maybe not tell her?”  
“What!? But-”  
“Armin. Please?”

 

I made a pleading expression and Armin faltered before sighing and jamming his spoon into a bowl of cereal.

 

“Ok..but I need you to tell her eventually. At least hint it to her. It’s pretty serious.”

 

Could I really? Mikasa was pretty much like a hawk when it came to what I do. There was only so much she could do to help me and my repetitive fuck-ups though.

 

I sighed before glancing back at him warily. As much as I didn’t want to do some things, I knew Armin was right.

 

I wanted to know how she would take the news too.

 

“Yeah, sure. I can do that.”

 

\--------------------∰--------------------  
“Mikasa..”

 

My voice wavered a bit as I called to her. Time really flew when you didn’t want it to.

 

It was already evening and she just came back from work. She was always in a business suit everyday. Both Armin and her were working pretty decent jobs but I was stuck with multiple part time ones. I didn’t really mind it though and I did manage to pay what I spent.

 

Currently, she was taking off her shoes and placing a glossy purse down on a small table we had by the front door but she didn’t waste a moment to reply to me.

 

“Yes, Eren?”

 

I sharply inhaled.

 

“..Do you..like that restaurant we went to before?”

 

I could see her stiffen up right away. Did she catch on that fast?

 

“..why do you bring that up?”  
“Well..I just wanted to know something.”

 

She was fully focused on me now. I could feel my palms get sweaty but I maintained my casual laid back position on the couch. Her polished nails seem to tightly grip the handle of the purse she was holding.

 

“.Is this about..Levi?”

 

I couldn’t exactly stay normal anymore. It scared me how fast she got it down. I sat up before meeting her eyes and I tugged at my shirt a bit out of nervousness. My eyes were likely displaying high signs of confusion. I was indeed confused though. I knew that Armin was the most sharp but Mikasa was a close second.

 

“Yeah..how did you..?”  
“..I knew it..”

 

I didn’t know if I felt relief that she wasn’t panicking but she looked a bit more nervous than me. The relief was very short lived as I heard her next words that night.

 

“I didn’t realize you’d find out so soon..”

 

She sat down at the edge of the couch and placed both hands in her lap before taking a deep breath and continuing her talk.

 

“I suppose I did ask you about him that night though.”  
“..huh?”  
“About Levi.”

 

I paused before I tried keeping my voice slow and steady as much as I possibly could.

 

“..What about Levi?”

Suddenly, her expression turned to confusion as well.

 

“..Aren’t you telling me that Armin and you found out?”

 

Mikasa glanced at Armin who was in the other room studying and looked back to me.

 

“Levi is my stepdad.”

 

The color drained from my face. Everything seemed a bit blurry and out of focus.

 

Levi..was..what..?

 

Suddenly, relief seemed nonexistent at this point.

 

Holy shit.

 

Oh God.

 

I had the hots for Mikasa’s fucking stepdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now you know the truth! I also apologize for how short the chapter is. With tests coming up and college apps looming forward, it is very hard to find time to write, but I promise the next installment will be out tomorrow! Thank you for your patience :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, feel free to comment down below or email us at hybridcorporal@gmail.com ! We would be happy to reply and clarify anybody's thoughts! We hope you enjoyed the current Chapters! Things will really get rolling soon, guys! Don't worry ^^
> 
> And if you liked the story, PLEASE let us know in the comments below! Hearing that you guys enjoy the story is what gives us the strength and confidence to keep going with our very best! <3


End file.
